Detrás de lo que todos ven
by Alondra Scarlett
Summary: Para todos aquellos haters, criticos u oportunistas mi relacion con Luka es algo completamente falso y publicitario. Para nuestros fan's es algo ficticio pero detrás de lo que todos ven el amor entre Luka-chan y yo es lo más hermoso que poseemos.


Nuevo One-shot yey! Me emocione demasiado xD. Me inspire en la foto del fic (cosas locas de la vida) Diganme que les parece, se aceptan todo menos disparos, aun tengo muchos fics que escribir.

 **VOCALOID no me pertenece (Bueno fuera u.u)**

* * *

 **Detrás de lo que todos ven**

Uno pensaría que posiblemente siendo quien soy, mi vida es de lo más ajetreada que apenas tengo tiempo para quienes me importan y posiblemente sea alguien creída y hasta cierto punto soberbia pero créanme que no es asi.

¿Qué quién soy?

Tal vez me conozcan, tal vez no.

Tal vez piensen que les estoy alargando lo más posible presentarme.

Y tienen razón. Pero es que simplemente me gusta mucho mantener el misterio.

Pues mi nombre es Hatsune Miku. Tengo 16 años. Soy parte del grupo VOCALOID producido por Crypton.

Vaya sorpresa ¿no? Con el párrafo introductorio pensarían que soy una chica ordinaria de bachillerato quejándose de su vida.

Pero es que detrás de lo que todos ven yo soy una chica ordinaria.

Es verdad que soy un ídolo internacional a mi corta edad pero sigo teniendo 16 y sigo siendo una chica que ríe, llora, se emociona, se entristece… Que se enamora…

Que se enamora…

Aún recuerdo cuando le conocí, fue un encuentro nada ordinario pero aun asi lo atesoro.

Le conocí antes de que el proyecto VOCALOID comenzara, mucho antes.

Si no recuerdo mal tenía 9 años e iba en 4to de primaria. Mi "príncipe" tenía 13. Un poco mayorcito ¿no? Bien dicen que el amor no distingue ni lugar, ni hora, ni edad…

Ni género…

Y es verdad.

Me he referido a esa persona cómo "Mi príncipe" y no porque me avergüence de que la persona que se ha robado mi corazón sea de mí mismo género. Si no porque le tenía bastante idealizada y le veía como mi príncipe salvador. Aquel que me defendía de todo y todos.

Les contaré cómo le conocí.

 _Cuando era pequeña solían molestarme mucho por el color de mi cabello y de mis ojos, cuando ellos mismos tenían colores más extraños que un simple turquesa._

 _Tenía dos amigos que siempre estaban y aún permanecen a mi lado. Sus nombre son Kagamine Rin y su hermano gemelo Kagamine Len._

 _Ellos siempre me han apoyado y a pesar de ser 2 años menor que yo son más fieros y maduros de lo que yo puedo llegar a ser. Y en realidad es algo curioso._

 _Un día ellos desaparecieron sin explicación alguna, tal parece que se habían mudado pero nunca me avisaron ni me dejaron alguna manera de contactarles (despues me entere que ni ellos sabían que se mudaban) y pensé que me habían abandonado. Estuve algo deprimida y las constantes burlas y abusos de mis compañeros no ayudaban mucho._

 _Un día, uno de ellos no se midió y termino empujándome por las escaleras. No me paso nada grave gracias a ella._

 _Una chica había amortiguado mi caída pero ella misma se había fracturado el brazo derecho._

 _Ella más alta que yo y vestía el uniforme característico de la sección secundaria que se encontraba 1 piso más arriba del mío. Consistía en una falda beige con rayas negras y rojas, una camisa blanca, corbatín rojo y un saco negro. Ademas de obviamente las calcetas blancas típicas en todos lados y los zapatos._

 _Su cabello era rosado hasta la media espalda y tenía unos ojos azules más oscuros y profundos que los míos._

— _¿Estas bien? —pregunto con lagrimillas en sus ojos. Y era comprensible, yo pesaba bastantes y caímos mayoritariamente sobre su brazo el cual había quedado atrapado en el concreto de las escaleras._

— _Si gracias, perdón por haber lastimado tu brazo—me disculpe enseguida, mi padre era doctor, era obvio que se había fracturado. Pero me sorprendió que no se soltara a llorar o gritar como una persona de su edad haría._

— _No es nada, peores he tenido—me guiñó el ojo y me sonrió._

— _Luka-oneesama—exclamó mi agresor._

— _No puede ser…—murmuro para sí pero aun asi le escuché. — ¿Por qué la andas molestando? ¿Te gustaría que te lo hiciere yo a ti? —Escupió con veneno en su voz._

— _No, disculpa, es solo que…_

— _Pero nada, a menos que quieras que te suceda algo le dejarás en paz—sonó como orden y ambos lo interpretamos como tal. —Ahora ¿Podrías llevarme a la enfermería? —pregunto con su voz amable de vuelta._

— _No creo que sea buena idea._

— _Es lo más aconsejable ¿no?_

— _Bueno si, pero no es recomendable mover tu brazo. Digo, mi padre es doctor y me ha enseñado un poco y gracias a mi hermano se reconocer fracturas._

— _¿Hatsune Mikuo? —Pregunto y me quede bastante confundida— ¿Tu hermano es Hatsune Mikuo? —asentí—Entonces debes ser Hatsune Miku ¿no? —asentí de nuevo._

— _¡Luka! —se oyó una voz más grave. Era un chico de secundaria tambien, seguramente amigo suyo, sus cabellos eran morados al igual que sus ojos, sus patillas rozaban sus hombros y tenía una coleta baja tan corta como la de Len y usaba exactamente el mismo uniforme que mi salvadora cambiando solo la falda por un pantalón blanco. — ¡Aquí estas! ¿Por qué estás en el suelo?_

— _Nah, por nada solo estaba probando que tan liso estaba el escalón y si la inclinación era la correcta. —dijo y reí ante su sarcasmo._

 _Ante esto el chico se volteó a verme, tal parecía que apenas se daba cuenta de mi presencia._

— _Mira ¡Pero si es igual a Mikuo! —apenas iba a decir algo la peli-rosada se me adelanto_

— _Es Mikuo, solo que le mordió una hormiga radiactiva y se hizo mujer 4 años menor. —volví a reír ante su sarcasmo._

— _Oh lo siento tanto Mikuo y ni siquiera estas tan dotado como…—me moleste con lo último pero la chica ya le había dado un golpe en la cabeza._

— _Itte... te… te…te—se quejo_

— _Le dije que no debería mover el brazo._

— _Pues ya lo moví, ahora ¿puedo ir a la enfermería Miku-sama? —dijo lo último en tono burlón a lo que hice un puchero. —Perdón, tu cara es tan adorable que no lo pude resistir—dijo rascándose su nuca._

 _Malditas mejillas traidoras que se sonrojaron._

 _Acaricio mi cabeza y revolvió mi flequillo. Le seguí hasta la enfermería. Ese fue nuestro primer encuentro._

Si es cierto, puede parecer un poco cliché o algo aburrido pero asi fue, no fue nada especial ni algo como "amor a primera vista". No. Fue algo que se dio poco a poco. No me dijo su nombre y sinceramente no puse atencion a cuando mi agresor y el otro chico la llamaron. La segunda vez que nos encontramos fue cuando mi hermano mayor Mikuo me invitó a pasar una tarde con él y sus amigos.

La invitación me sorprendió y no la rechace porque dijo que había alguien que quería verme. Era mi salvadora Megurine Luka.

Mi sorpresa fue grande al saber que mi agresor era Megurine Luki, su hermano menor. La vida era bastante curiosa.

De ahí nos comenzamos a reunir más y más, hasta que el hecho de vernos todos los días fue un hábito. Ayudo mucho mi autoestima y me defendió mucho del abuso que sufría, por eso le digo mi salvadora.

Pero no me di cuenta de que era amor lo que sentía hasta que iba en el último año de primaria y ella en el primero de bachillerato.

— _¿Gustas ir por algo a la cafetería de la esquina? —pregunto Luka cuando salía del colegio con su bicicleta y yo iba en direccion al parque._

— _¿Segura? Quiero decir, estaba a punto de ir al parque y comer tal vez no sea una muy buena idea._

— _¿Por qué no? —pregunto sonriente._

— _Porque terminare rodando por todo el parque—ella soltó una risotada—Ni tampoco me querrás._

— _¡Hey! Yo siempre te voy a querer y te seguiré para a todos lados como tu perro fiel._

— _Mejor como mi atunera fiel_

— _Si me gusta más ese título—entonces su brazo ya estaba sobre mis hombros. — ¿Entonces qué? ¿Aceptas mi elegante invitación?_

— _Ya que—dije en falso tono resignado._

 _Me subí en la parte de atrás de su bicicleta y me abracé de su cintura aferrándome a su saco ahora color café claro. Sus piernas pedalearon hasta llegar a una cafetería que te daba un aire casero._

— _Hemos llegado bella doncella—hizo una reverencia exagerada._

— _Mou~ Ya te he dicho que no soy una princesa—dije._

— _Para mi lo sos, y siempre lo serás—me dio un beso en la frente y me sonroje. —Pero bueno, ordena lo que quieras, yo pago._

— _¿Un pastel de tres leche con glaseado de vainilla, fresas y menta?_ _—lo siento pero me emocione._

— _Lo que quieras princesa—dijo sonriendo y pidió un trozo para cada una._

— _Nee Luka-chan ¿Por qué siempre sos tan atenta conmigo?_

— _¿No es obvio? —pregunto y negué con la cabeza a lo que ella se recargo en la barra y miró al frente. —Amo verte sonreír. Tu sonrisa es lo más valioso para mí—lo último me lo dijo mirándome directo a los ojos. —Mi pequeña puerritos—acaricio mis cabellos a lo que me sonroje._

 _Me había enamorado de alguien mucho mayor a mí, y para variar, de mí mismo género._

Despues sucedieron muchas cosas. Conviví más con Gakupo-san y Luka-chan, más que nada con Luka-chan. Quitando el colegio estábamos todo el tiempo juntas, como odiaba ser tan menor para alguien como ella. Es decir, ella estaba a punto de cumplir la mayoría y yo apenas entraba en la pubertad.

Pero aun así seguíamos juntas, sin importar que. No me dejaba sola y me ayuda en todo, inclusive en mis sueños. El mayor de ellos ser cantante. Gracias a ella soy una VOCALOID, pues ella sabía del proyecto y le sugirió al encargado de todo, Master, que me fuera a ver en un recital del colegio.

Me selecciono sin dudarlo y me re-encontré con Len y Rin, no podía ser más feliz en ese momento. Solo me faltaba el amor de Luka.

Recientemente Luka estudia la universidad mientras tambien es VOCALOID junto a Gakupo-san. También conocí a Kaito-san, Meiko-san, Gumi-san, Lily-san y SeeU-chan y ha sido algo de lo más valioso. Pero esto no termina aquí.

Ustedes deben saber la verdad detrás de mis duetos con Luka-chan.

Y eso se debe a que ella, me ha correspondido.

Fue un poco antes de que terminara la secundaria. Ella se estaba tomando un año sabático para la Universidad. Nos encontrábamos paseando en el parque al cual era rutina ir, sentarnos bajo un árbol en el cual Luka-chan me leería uno de sus libros mientras le escuchaba atentamente.

— _¿Magnet_ _? —me pregunto observando las hojas que le habia dado._

— _Sí, es algo que apenas llevo y quisiera que me ayudaras con eso._

— _Suena interesante. Cántame el verso que llevas, quiero ver si se me ocurre algo._

— _Hai… "Una tenue llama brotó del fondo de mi corazón, y la pasión a esta en brava llamarada convirtió. Como una mariposa revoloteo a tu alrededor, he caido en tus manos y escapar no es una opción"_

— _Hmmm… Repetíme los últimos 2 versos—pidió y asi lo hice. —Se me ha ocurrido algo._

— _A ver…_

— _"Se entrelazan nuestras manos con amor, roba de mis labios la tentación"—se cortó a medio cantar._

— _¿Sucede algo? —pregunte._

— _¿Qué quieres transmitir con esta cancion?_

 _Me helé, pensé que me había descubierto._

— _Amor, un amor prohibido que no se puede evitar sentir, por más que se intente jamás desaparecerá. Que aun en contra de su voluntad se atraen como imanes pero tampoco es como si desearan separarse._

 _Cerró los ojos suspiro y despues sonrio._

— _Entonces déjame continuar—murmuro acercándose a mí y entrelazo nuestras manos. — "Se entrelazan nuestras manos con amor, mientras que nos besamos sin parar. Incluso si nuestro amor es imperdonable, no olvidare, mi gran amor por ti. Ven y acércate a mí, deseo hacerte sentir, que nuestra relación no es ningún error. Solo abrázame. Ven y bésame, deseo yo poder creer que todo cambiara y mejorara…"—acercó su rostro al mio y me sonroje. —"…Bésame e intoxícame"_

 _Asi Luka se adueñó de mi primer beso._

— _Te amo Miku—susurró._

— _Yo tambien Luka-chan._

Nuestra relación es un "secreto" y lo he puesto entre comillas porque para nuestros fans es algo ficticio, para el equipo VOCALOID es algo irrelevante. Para aquellos críticos y envidiosos o haters solo es algo publicitario.

—Miku, se hace tarde, debes descansar para la próxima presentación. No quiero que te sobre-esfuerces.

—Ya voy Luka-chan, solo me quede pensando.

— ¿En qué pensabas?

—En lo lindo que es amarte—dije.

—Más lindo es el tenerte siempre a mi lado mi princesa—me dio un suave beso en los labios y nos dirigimos a descansar.

Pero _detrás de lo que todos ven_ el amor entre Luka-chan y yo es lo más hermoso que poseemos.


End file.
